Soothing Aroma
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Seumur hidupnya, Mike Zakarius tidak pernah menemukan bau yang memanjakan hidungnya. Kadang kala ia menyesali bakat alamiahnya yang membuatnya merasa tidak utuh. Sampai 5 tahun lalu, saat sedang ujian kelulusan, ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Nanaba, yang datang dengan wangi yang menaklukannya. - Mike/Nanaba. AU.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan material atau apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Mike/Nanaba, **bukan BANANA *garing*. **Hidung Mike-centric **(oke ini boong). **BL atau Straight terserah. Gender-Ambigu!Nanaba. Modern!AU. Typo. OOC. Etc.**

Note: Bagi yang nggak tau Nanaba… buka **chapter 34 – 40**. Atau ngga ya nonton **episode 20 **dia juga udah ada sih lul.

Dibikin AU karena saya sakit hati dengan kematian Mike (dan Nanaba) oke.

* * *

_Untuk username __**meshiin_**__ dan __**uchimouchi **__yang selalu galauin Nanaba Zakarius di timeline, dan semua fans Nanaba. This ambiguous baby need more love._

* * *

_**Soothing Aroma**_

Setiap manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan pasti memiliki satu atau dua perbedaan yang membedakannya dari manusia yang lain. Entah itu aku, kamu, Isayama-sensei, atau manusia-manusia lainnya. Perbedaannya pun tak selalu menyangkut hal baik, namun tak selalu menyangkut hal yang buruk juga.

Kita ambil contoh saja. Tersebutlah ada seorang manusia bernama Mike Zakarius. Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan kalau ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Kelebihannya yang membedakannya dari orang lain yang paling menonjol terletak pada suatu organ bernama hidung. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika selain panjang hidungnya yang berlebih, kemampuan hidungnya yang mengalahkan anjing _shepard _sekalipun juga berlebih.

Bakat alamiah yang dimiliki Mike adalah indera penciumannya yang amat tajam. Sebenarnya tidak diketahui bagaimana anomali ini bisa terjadi. Yang Mike tahu, ibunya pernah cerita kalau waktu beliau mengandung Mike, beliau pernah mengidam menciumi berbagai jenis bau—bau sambel, bau kamper, bau bawang putih, bau mawar, sampai bau kaus kaki pun beliau ciumi satu persatu. Mungkin saja hasil idaman itu melahirkan Mike yang sekarang. Atau mungkin Tuhan memang dari awal ingin menciptakan Mike seperti itu.

Memiliki indera penciuman yang amat tajam tidak selamanya buruk. Meski sering kali ia kewalahan karena kerap merasakan bau-bau yang tidak sedap, namun berkat penciumannya pula ia bisa merasakan kehidupan yang damai. Penciuman Mike membuatnya bisa membedakan sifat-sifat orang; yang baik dan yang jahat, yang berniat tulus atau tidak, yang egois atau setia kawan—sehingga ia bisa memiliki beberapa teman yang hebat. Meski kompensasinya ia tidak mempunyai teman yang banyak—tapi itu saja sudah cukup.

Hidungnya juga berjasa dalam karirnya, karena hidungnyalah ia bisa menjadi salah satu koki tersukses seentaro negeri dan menempatkannya dalam posisi penting di restoran Recon Corps, restoran bergengsi yang kualitasnya telah diakui dunia. Hidung Mike membuat Mike dapat dengan mudah membedakan mana bahan makanan yang bagus atau tidak, apakah tingkat kematangan daging telah pas atau tidak, dan menyesuaikannya dengan selera setiap pelanggan. Keahliannya itu bahkan diacungi jempol oleh direktur Erwin Smith dan kepala koki Levi—salah dua orang paling berpengaruh di dunia kuliner (dan juga restoran Recon Corps).

Namun, selama hidupnya, Mike Zakarius tidak pernah menemukan bau yang benar-benar memanjakan hidungnya. Memang banyak harum manis yang pernah ia cium, misalnya saja wangi badan Hanji, salah satu teman sekelasnya dulu yang sekarang juga jadi koleganya di tempat kerja. Wangi Hanji harum sekali, meski tubuhnya seringkali belepotan saus tartar dan tomat dan berbagai macam daun sayuran hasil eksperimennya, tapi tidak sampai memabukkan.

Wangi yang paling dekat dengan kesukaannya ialah wangi kopi hitam yang baru diseduh, atau wangi kopi yang dicampur sedikit susu. Namun itu saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskannya. Maka dari itu Mike kurang suka dengan hidup (dan bakat alami)nya. Kekurangan ini membuatnya tersiksa.

Keadaan itu berlanjut, sampai 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum bekerja di Recon Corps, Mike bersekolah di sebuah sekolah kuliner di Shiganshina selama 4 tahun. Lima tahun yang lalu, saat ia akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan, ia dipasangkan dengan seorang partner yang akan bekerja sama dengannya. Mike sempat risih, hawa-hawanya ia tidak akan begitu menyukai ini. Bayangkan, ia dari spesialisasi daging akan bekerja sama dengan yang keahliannya makanan penutup? Makanan apa yang bisa mereka buat untuk ujian kelulusan nanti?!

Namun, si Zakarius muda langsung mengubah pikirannya ketika sebuah bau—ah bukan, wewangian menerpa hidungnya.

Sebuah wangi yang memabukkannya.

"Mike," sebuah suara seketika menyadarkannya dari mimpi panjangnya, "Mike, ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun. Jam 9 kita harus ke Recon Corps." Suara lembut—entah pria atau wanita—membelai lembut telinganya.

"Nanaba," suara parau Mike mengawali paginya, "Pagi."

"Pagi, Mike." Ucap Nanaba ditambah sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya, sebuah ciuman selamat pagi. "Kau tersenyum dalam tidurmu. Mimpi indah ya?"

'_Iya.' _Jawab Mike dalam hati. _'Aku bermimpi tentang pertemuan kita.'_

"Mungkin kau ingin melanjutkan mimpimu, tapi sayang sekarang sudah jam 7. Kau lebih baik mandi sekarang," usul Nanaba, "Dan sebaiknya cepat ya. Aku sudah membuat sarapan soalnya."

Ah, wewangian itu kembali menerpa. Wangi rumput yang basah tersiram embun pagi. Wangi kopi hitam untuk sarapan pagi. Wangi bunga sakura yang berguguran di langit musim semi. Wangi festival yang didominasi oleh wangi manis gulali. Wangi pelembut pakaian yang lebih wangi dari Levi. Wangi milik Nanaba. Wangi milik Nanaba Zakarius_**nya**_.

"Aku membuat roti bakar dan kopi hitam untuk pagi ini," seru Nanaba, "Susunya juga sudah kusiapkan kalau kau ingin memakai susu juga. Udah, buruan mandi sana. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan."

"Wangi," puji Mike. Entah kenapa kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. 'Kan aku buat ko—"

"Bukan kopinya," Mike merengkuh Nanaba dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Memerangkap si pirang dalam zona nyamannya selama beberapa saat, "Tapi kamu."

"MIKE!"

Ah, wangi kopi di pagi hari, ditambah wangi Nanaba yang feromonnya meningkat beberapa kali lipat memang dua hal yang paling bisa menyenangkannya.

_**—**__****__**FIN**_

* * *

A/N: Kasus Nanaba sama Hanji itu sama, sama-sama gendernya belum official tapi di anime dijadiin cewek. Isayama-sensei sendiri bilang gender Nanaba bebas diimajinasikan, hohoho. Btw lagi, nama belakang Nanaba itu belum ada. Makanya suka saya jadiin Nanaba Zakarius #DUK. Ah gue lelah. Undur diri dulu mau lanjut donlot STID bubye~

Jangan lupa ikut event #SDAnniv1 ya /o/


End file.
